Welcome to New York: Try Not to Die
by Ryoma90
Summary: The turtles, even after killing the Shredder, find their family is in shambles. Before they can fix it, an assassin and the US Secretary of Defense come into their lives. Can they fix everything? A thriller, with a little politics and lots of humor too.
1. Make a Move

_Author's Note: This is my First Fanfiction. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now, but never gotten around to actually writing it until today. It should end up being something rather complex, with lots of plot twists. I'll also try to keep my own characters to a minimum, hopefully no more than three. And I do like to play with the TMNT characters a little bit, so they might be just a little different than the official forms. Nothing drastic, more of a warning than anything._

_TMNT are not owned by me. All of them are copyrighted to Mirage Studios. Any non-TMNT characters are copyrighted to me. So don't start using them! :D_

_A few words about my story: It takes place mostly in the animated universe of TMNT 2003, right after Exodus. However, I have my own little twists. _

_First, Shredder is a human. Plain and simple._

_Second, Leonardo is in his angst-y mode from the beginning of Season 4, simply because I find it more fun for him to be like that._

_Lastly, I love comments! Please, if you read this, just write a short review. Something as simple as "THIS IS THE WORST STORY EVER" is fine by me. At least I got you to read it. :D_

_Without further ado, here we go…_

Make a Move

**Saki Estate, Floor 4**

**Air Vent**

It's amazing how narrow air vents really are, thought the assassin as he crawled through them. He scraped his sword for the fourth time against the metal shell, and groaned as another loud noise escaped through the hallway. Best assassin ever. He shook his head.

Any other day these mistakes would have been fatal to the operation, but this one seemed quite different. Below him was complete chaos. People dressed in black ninja attire with their faces hid behind a mask hurried along, their steps a stampede. For ninja, they sure weren't exactly secretive. What was so important that they needed to move?

This worried the assassin, because this building generally didn't have anything like ninjas running around. It was the home of Oroku Saki, a Japanese man who worked hard to make New York City a better place for all. He donated a lot of money to the city over the past year, especially when the civil war broke out, and was very involved in public affairs. Also, he was the man this assassin was hired to kill.

The assassin glanced through another opening in the vent, and saw a dark room with a half-open closet. The power had recently gone out, and the whole building, including this room, was bathed in a sea of navy blue and black. Inside the closet was some of the ninja attire he had seen the others using. Checking around to ensure no one was watching, he popped open the vent, and carefully hopped down to the ground, silent as can be.

The clothes were a little too small for the assassin, and his swords would never be able to be hidden, but thankfully, the clothes had a sheath for the sword to fit into. The sword was too long, so it hung out at the top, but it would have to do. Pulling the mask on, he noticed for the first time the symbol on his chest. It looked like a three-toed foot. "Looks like a chicken foot" He muttered to himself, "Din has now been reduced to wearing chicken legs."

He ran out of the room, and saw another ninja, who seemed to be straggling behind. Following behind him, and hoping this guy knew where he was going, Din asked, "What's happening?"

The ninja didn't turn his head, just ran down a flight of stairs. "The turtles just attacked, and Oroku Saki is dead! We're trying to get out of here before the police show up!"

Din's eyes widened behind his mask. Saki? Dead? His target was dead? And he didn't do it? Could he still collect the money?

"The police are coming?" He asked, trying his best to match the ninja's accent.

The ninja nodded furiously. "Yes! Someone must have called the police after the deed, maybe they heard a noise, but many are already parked outside!" With that, he dashed off down some dark highway.

Din just stood there, his jaw hanging open (he was thankful he wore a mask). Saki was dead. This meant he didn't get paid, because if he had done the killing there would be no trace. But now, the police were on their way, and he needed to make himself scarce as well. Didn't want to be asked why he was carrying a large sword.

He ran down a random hallway, one that seemed to have stairs in it. All he needed was a way out after all. The stairs were bathed in the blue light, and sirens were heard coming from the open window. He looked ahead; there was a window right at the foot of the stairs. And outside the window was a rooftop. Could he make that?

Din will never know if he could make such a jump, because at that moment he stumbled. He had forgotten to tie the shoe laces! Right at the foot of the window he stepped on a lace, and fell forward. He prayed the window was bulletproof.

Nope.

It held him for maybe a fraction of a second, then shattered. The ground loomed four stories below him. Solid cement, just the thing he liked to land on.

He fell straight down, tumbling through the air. But wait? Was that a manhole? One without a cover? Oh great, they'll find his corpse in the sewers.

The hole was there, like a mouth eager to swallow him up, and his head fell through. His midsection landed on the side, right on his crotch. Slowly the legs slid and he fell, About fifteen feet later, he was lying in water, face down. "Oh….god…"

**Below New York**

**Sewer Tunnel 5F**

Din must have passed out, because he woke up sometime later and saw the moon wasn't where it was beforehand. He must've been out almost twenty-four hours. Groaning, he rolled over, and felt how wet he was. Did he wet the bed…?

A rat scurried by, and sniffed Din's nose. This didn't alarm him, as his apartment had rats in it. He batted it away, a sudden burst of pain flew through his arm. That was also when he realized he was wearing a mask. Oh right, he fell.

He tried to stand. Thankfully, everything seemed to work. Sore, but still functional. What happened last night? His thoughts were a mess, and he needed to order them.

Target: Oroku Saki

Mission: Kill him

Reward: Money, lots of it

And he had failed. Apparently Saki was already dead. Wonderful.

Glancing at his watch, he sighed. He had to work in about four hours. Better get moving. He heard some sirens in the background, and had to move away from his current location. Once again, he didn't want to explain himself.

He stumbled through the sewers, the water feeling heavy and warm against his feet. His shoes would never dry now. He didn't know where he was, but he just had to move away from the police and try to get somewhere close to his house. Then he could climb up, get to his apartment, change, and be on his way.

He was a great assassin, known to be stealthy and quick in all of his assassinations. His name, Din, was feared. His prices were not cheap, but if you could pay, you knew he would be able to get the job done.

Until now.

Well, in a way Saki had been killed. Just not by Din. Should he play it like he killed Saki? No, his employer specifically wanted this to be a quiet killing. And having Din himself running from the police did not exactly qualify as quiet.

He sighed. Looks like he wouldn't get a lot of money this week. He was hoping to finally be able to afford a house of his own, but that wasn't happening any time soon.

_Creak._ Din's ears perked, but he made no sign of recognition. He was better than that. This was the second time he was thankful for a mask, as he could scan the area without his darting eyes giving him away.

Nothing seemed to be around. Maybe it was just a rat. Yeah, that was probably it. There were rumors about other things down here, but they were just rumors. Nothing more.

"Stop."

Din froze. Who had said that? Then, he noticed the shining silver blade in front of his neck. Oh.

"Don't move. Just speak." The voice came from right behind him, he could feel breath on his neck. Din was stuck. If he tried to attack, his neck would be slit.

"Why are you here?"

Be honest. "I'm on my way back home, to my apartment."

"Where is this apartment?" The voice continued, an edge in the voice.

"122 Eastman Ave." Honestly was the best policy.

Silence. "What is the foot doing down here?" The voice said after a few seconds.

"Foot?"

"Don't play dumb." The sword inched closer, Din could feel the cool metal on his throat. "You."

The clothes! His mind raced. "Oh, these aren't my-"

"Don't lie to me!" The voice commanded. "Tell me why you're down here."

"I already told you." Din kept his voice cool. Couldn't show fear. Confusion, but not fear. "I'm trying to get back to my apartment. These aren't my clothes."

There had been constant drip-drip of water not far from where Din was standing, and then he heard a slipping sound, followed by a thud. "Owwww…" grumbled a new voice.

The one behind Din groaned. "Geez, can't you do anything right?!" Din cringed, that was harsh.

A few seconds later, "I'm sorry, there was a leaky pipe, and-"

"Never mind!" The voice had an angrier edge now, one that sent a sliver of fear through Din's body. This one was dangerous.

"Can I go now?" Din groaned, as the sword quivered. The assassin could see the hand of the holder…it was green.

"No!" Din felt more warm air on his neck. "What is your name?"

Without thinking, "Din."

"Remove your mask."

"What?"

"Take it off."

Din nodded slowly, and reached up carefully with one hand. The mask was pulled off, and his brown hair was in a rumpled mess. "These clothes are too small for me too…" He muttered, and dropped the mask.

"Ooooh! He's not even Japanese!"

"Quiet Mikey!"

"But the Foot only hire Japanese-"

"I said quiet!"

Din grumbled. No, he wasn't Japanese. 100 pure born American. His parents were just out there and gave him a really crappy name.

"Er, no. I'm not with this 'Foot.' I am an independent. I act out of my own free will."

"But why the clothes?!" The one behind Din was growing more impatient.

A lie was needed. He only knew these Foot had numbers. Maybe that was enough. "I was attacked by them a day ago. I managed to fight back, I took many martial arts courses, and well, I took one out, and grabbed his clothes. My other clothes were ruined in the hustle. I had no idea they had such a name for them." Good one Din. A very believable lie.

Behind Din, the lie didn't go over so well. "Right," said sarcastically. Then a yawn. Maybe they thought they wouldn't get anywhere with this one. "Just leave. Don't speak about this to anyone, understand?"

Din nodded, and the grip was held. "Do not look behind you. Just walk forward." Then he was let go. He did as he was told, deciding that obedience was the better choice here. He moved forward, found a ladder, and climbed up it. No glancing back.


	2. Meeting

Meeting

**NYC Sewers**

**Tunnel 5F**

Walking back through the sewers, the orange-masked turtle turned to his older brother. "Leo, why did you have to be so mean to him? Maybe he could've been a new friend!"

A sigh from the leader, the blue mask. "Mikey, I told you. Humans are nothing but trouble to us. The less we associate, the better."

Michelangelo stopped next to his brother. "But April and Casey aren't trouble. They're good friends! And we met them by accident!"

"And they might be too much as it is! Think of all the trouble they've caused us!" Leonardo threw his hands up in the air. The slash on his shell was shown, a reminder of the price they've paid. "We don't need anyone else! We have ourselves and that's enough!"

Michelangelo turned grim, his voice losing its cheerful demeanor. "No, Leo, we need friends. We need to learn to trust other people." And he stormed off.

_Good, who needs him? He's the reason we get in so trouble as it is. He hardly trains, and he can barely hold up in a fight. _Leonardo thought to himself, as he walked down another section of the sewer, looking for a good spot to brush up on his pipewalking.

**Turtles' Lair**

Donatello was hard at work. He adjusted his facemask, and narrowed his eyes. "Almost…there…" He mumbled to himself, as he pressed the button on the laser. A loud slamming was heard, causing the purple-masked turtle to jump and shoot the laser into the wall, leaving a lovely hole. He groaned. "Mikey! Don't slam doors!"

No response.

That was odd. Michelangelo always had some sort of comeback. This concerned the turtle, and he took off his mask, put down his tools, and hurried over to his brother's room. The door was locked.

Knocking, and in a quiet voice, "Mikey, are you ok?"

Michelangelo opened the door, his eyes to the ground. He fiddled with his hands a little nervously. "D-Donnie. Leo said we aren't allowed to make friends….We met a guy dressed in Foot Ninja clothes, but I don't think he was Foot. Leo threatened to kill him if he ever tried to find us again though…He could have been nice! We could have had a new friend! I mean, it's just us down here…."

Donatello shook his head. Leonardo had been doing this a lot lately. He may be trying to help this family, but he was really pulling them apart. "Mikey, Leo's got a lot on his mind right now. He's worried about all of us, and he's trying to be really careful. You forget, he lost part of his shell in the last battle."

Michelangelo didn't look up. "Yeah…"

"Maybe he'll come back."

"No, he won't," the orange turtle responded in sad tone. "Leo scared him really good. I just don't see why he has to watch us all the time. We're not little kids! We can handle ourselves! Is wanting to make new friends so wrong?"

Donatello sighed. Michelangelo was getting lonely. It was understandable, outside of Casey and April, they really only knew each other. And it could be tough. It was. On all of them. "You have to understand, we can't just show ourselves to anyone who walks by. Not all of them are nice, and if we aren't careful, we could end up in some scientist's research lab." Bishop's face popped into his head. "Leo's just trying to prevent that." It was becoming more so though. Leonardo's views were changing. It was getting bad…

"I know he's trying, but I still want to make new friends. I mean, it's lonely here. And well, I don't know. I just want to meet people."

Donatello nodded. He felt the same way. Someone else who knew something about technology would be nice… "I know, Mikey."

Michelangelo yawned. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll worry about this tomorrow." He walked back inside.

Donatello heard the gentle footsteps of his master walking over. "Donatello, how are things?"

Donatello sighed, and started heading back towards his lab, the rat following. "I don't know, Sensei. Mikey found someone today while he was out with Leo, and I guess Leo threatened him. Mikey's upset, because he thought that this would be a good chance to make friends."

Splinter nodded, taking it in. "Leonardo is having a very difficult time with the current events. I've tried to talk to him, but his mind is confused. I feel that he just needs time."

Donatello moved back into the lab, and put back on his safety goggles. "I hope so Sensei. For all of our sakes."

"Speaking of all of you, where is Raphael? I haven't seen him all day."

**122 Eastman Ave.**

**Room 136**

"An' then!" Raphael groaned as he sprawled himself across his friend Casey's couch, a beer in hand, "An' then he takes Mikey and goes off into the sewers to train! To train! I mean, come on! We train all the freakin' day!"

Casey Jones nodded back to his friend, also beer in hand. They didn't usually drink, but Casey had received some from his grandfather, and figured why not. "I know what chou mean! Man, Raph, someding's wrong with Leo!"

Raphael nodded, nearly spilling his drink. "Tell me abou' it!" His fist punched a nearby wall, leaving a lovely two-fingered hole in it. "I can't stand Leo! He goes aroun' thinin' he's da best of da best! It pisses me off!"

Casey gagged a little, he hadn't going drinking in a long time, and this liquor was getting to him. "I agree. April keeps sayin' I gotta clean up my act! My act is plenty clean!"

Raphael seemed to get fired up. "MINE TOO!" He smacked Casey in the face with the bottle, knocking the guy over. "Leo's always sayin' I get too angry or something. Well, Fuck him! A little anger never hurt nobody!" He took a long swig, not aware that he had hit Casey. "And Masta Splinta is always favorin' that good for nothin' Leo over me! Why doesn't he like me like he likes that prick Leo? What's wrong with me?! It ain't fair!" He punched the wall again, different spot, and tears formed in his eyes.

Casey tried to comfort Raphael, but missed and fell over. "Keo is just a freakin' pain! All he does is steal your steam! You're everything as good as Keo is!" Then, he slapped his hand to his mouth, and ran to the bathroom, where the wonderful sounds of puking were heard.

**122 Eastman Ave**

**Room 137**

Din walked into the room, and didn't bother to turn on the light. The weight of the world was heavy on him, and his eyes needed to close. Glancing at the watch, he could sleep for maybe an hour before he had to head to work. Had to make the morning rush.

He saw his McBurger Queen shirt next to his bed, on a chair with all of his other clothes thrown into a heap. His nametag read Dalty. Such was his other life. Cashier at a fast food joint. Assassin by night, cashier by day. It helped put some extra cash, as assassinations didn't come up as often as he hoped. But he didn't particularly like where he was.

Dalty Detrion. His birth name. His parents were high when they named him, he was sure of it. Not that he really knew, nor did he care to know. This was who he was, an assassin. It didn't matter who his parents were. He was Din, not Dalty. No matter what the nametag said.

After carefully hanging up his swords, he threw himself onto the bed. His eyes closed. Sleep, all I want is-BANG!

His eyes flew open. There was huge indent in his wall. In the shape of a fist. Casey Jones…he was keeping him awake…again. Grumbling, he got up, and opened his door to visit his neighbor, tell him to keep it down and they'll worry about the damages tomorrow. BANG! Another dent. Wonderful.

**Room 136**

Raphael was rocking back and forth on the couch, his sais poking holes into the fabric. "An all Leo does is sulk! Why…why am I always wrong? Why…?" His voice broke a little. "Masta Splinta says to follow your heart, so why is my heart always wrong?"

Casey opened his mouth to respond when a knocking was heard. Then, he had to run to the bathroom again. "Hey, Raph! Get that!"

Grumbling, Raphael walked to the door, and opened it. (Apparently, he forgot his ninja training when he was hammered).

"Heyyyy…" He grumbled, leaning against the wall.

Din glanced over at the reptile staring back at him. He blinked twice. His neighbor, Casey Jones, was definitely a little 'out-there' but to find a giant turtle in his room answering doors….

"Err…."

"Come in!" The turtle said, swaying as he walked over to the couch again. He picked up a bottle of beer, and held out to Din. "Have a drink!" The bottle was forced into the assassin's hand.

"I don't really-"

"Sure you doooo…." The turtle mumbled, rocking back and forth on the couch, making some sort of motion. Din stood there awkwardly, the smell of vomit and alcohol overpowering. Was that Casey, in the bathroom?

The turtle had a red bandana over his eyes, a belt that held two sais with red tape on the hits. His tan shell was tight on his body, but he didn't seem hampered by this in the least. His bulging biceps intimated the assassin, but he was also drunk. Sober, a challenge. Drunk, no problem.

"Raph! Raph!" Casey suddenly dashed out of the bathroom. "I forgot! April's on her way! I gotta clean dis place up!" He tripped on the couch, and fell forward, only to spring back up and start to clean.

Din backed out of the door, and tried to close it. Better to leave than to stay…

"Hey! Wait!" Came the voice of the turtle, his words sliding together.

Din tried to get to his door, and he almost had it closed before green fingers got in the way.

"Can I hang out in here?" The turtle asked. "I can't go home until I'm more sober."

Then the door whipped open, and the turtle stepped inside. "Thanks." He mumbled walking in and sitting right on Din's McBurgerQueen uniform.

Din fought back the urge to smack his forehead. He only had about thirty minutes before work. No sleep for him.

"Nice place ya have here." The turtle mumbled, swaying back and forth, his sais poking into the clothes. Din prayed that there would be no holes.

"Look, I really can't let you-"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. Raphael." A green hand extended.

"Din…" Din replied, shaking the hand, finding it warm, instead of cold and slimey like he expected. Curiosity hit the assassin. "What are you?"

"I'm a mutant turtle," he said simply. "I've been training…or something like dat. But, you see, my bro Leo and I, we just don't get along. He-"

"There's more of you?" Din interrupted.

The tu-Raphael nodded. "Yeah, it's me and my three bros. And our father, Splinter."

"He a turtle too?"

"No," Raphael continued matter-of-factly, "he's our rat sensei. Taught us the ways of the ninja."

Din nearly fell over. If he wasn't staring at one, he would have thought he was on drugs. No way…just no way…

"And your brothers…"

"Yeah, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Donnie and Mikey are cool, but Leo is always ripping on me. Not the other guys, just me. But, I'm the only one who isn't afraid to stand up to him, that's why he hates me. The others do what he says, but not me, I'm Raphael, I'm not one of Leo's soldiers." Raphael's emotions seemed to be on a whirlwind.

And that's why drinking is bad, Din thought.

"But, it's not even that. I wish Leo would just let someone else help him out. He's not the only one who can lead. He's not alone."

Family drama, Din was reminded of, and for a second he was thankful he had no family. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, in da sewers beneath here. Casey's one of my pals, so I come to visit him a lot. The sewers get smelly after a while."

Din's mind raced. Could what he had run into in the sewers be one of Raphael's brothers? He thought he saw a green hand on the sword, could it be?

"Does one of your brothers carry a large sword?"

Raphael blinked. "Yeah, Leo does. But, he's been in a really pissy mood lately, you don't wanna cross him now. Unless, of course," a smirk, "you're me."

Din blinked. He did not want to get involved any more with four mutated turtles with sharp weapons. If they were anything like Raphael, they were bad news. And, the turtle was stinking up his uniform for work.

"Well, I have to leave, so if you wouldn't mind."

The turtle looked sad by this, but nodded. Obviously, the beer was still in his system. "Right, right. Now, remember, not a word or you'll be seein' the not-so-pleasant side of Raphael, and you do NOT want to see that." He shrugged, then jumped out of the window, onto the fire escape. A stumble, and then he was gone. Hopefully, for good.


	3. Movements

Movements

**Path Street**

**New York City**

Karai Saki squirmed slightly in the seat of the limousine. She hated wearing dresses such as these, they restricted her movement and were never comfortable. Grumbling to herself, she closed her eyes, clearing her mind. Her father would be able to handle this situation.

Her eyes opened slowly and she felt focused. Ready. Checking her watch, she saw that it was noontime. Where did the morning go?

She had spent the whole day in the security section of the Foot Building. A small room full of techies were on hand. And they had news.

"Mistress Karai, it seems that on the night of the…er…incident, there was an intruder."

Karai bristled. "A what?"

"An intruder, mistress. Someone had broken into our building that night." The techie pushed a few buttons on the keyboard, making the massive screens flicker until they focused in on a single room. A cell.

"Here?" Karai asked impatiently. Ever since her father's death, her time had been short. She had a lot of new responsibilities to balance now.

"Just wait." The video was blank for a few more seconds, before a figure suddenly crawled into view. The techie kept talking. "This guy was good. He avoided nearly all of our camera systems. Even most of our more hidden ones. He only appears on one of our cameras, and just for the few seconds." The man seemed to check around him, then peered into a closet, opening it and finding a uniform.

Karai was shocked. Her father had some of the best security known to man. How could someone have infiltrated? "Do we get a clear shot of his face?"

"Not yet," the techie replied, speeding the video up as it shows the man putting on a foot uniform, then it froze. Just before the man put on a mask there is a shot of his face. Clearly American.

"Do you have an ID?" Karai asked impatiently.

The techie sighed. "Yes and no."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, this man is a famous assassin, named Din."

Karai nodded. "Yes….?"

The techie shrugged, shaking his head. "That's it. There's simply nothing more about this guy in any database. That's it."

Karai blinked. That is weird. "All we have is a name and a face?"

The techie nodded. "Yes, exactly. Nothing else exists."

Karai was about to ask more when she noticed the time. She had to head out.

"Mistress, if I may…" The driver of the limousine interrupted Karai's thoughts, bringing her back to the present, and to her uncomfortable dress.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, Mistress hasn't eaten since the day began, and we are driving by a McBurgerQueen…."

Karai sighed, and then her stomach rumbled. He was right after all. She hadn't eaten in a while. Maybe some food could heighten her mood. "Yes, we shall make a quick stop."

The driver nodded and pulled into the parking lot. He tried to get into the drive-thru, but the line was very long.

Karai grumbled to herself, and threw open the door. "Keep the motor running!" He commanded, before walking inside.

Inside she found a very standard fare fast food joint. She sighed; it just couldn't compete with the home cooked meals she could prepare. But, she was in a hurry, and there was no line.

She walked up to the cashier, and had to do a double-take. He had dark hair, piercing eyes, and handsome features. But that wasn't what her freeze. He was identical to the picture of Din she had seen earlier.

He had glanced up at her, and then immediately looked away, not making eye contact as he mumbled, "Can I take your order?"

English was never a problem for her, but she found herself stumbling. Too much information, too fast. "I'd like a number Din-er…ten." She said, embarrassed at her slip up. But, maybe this was a good thing. He cringed. She definitely saw his shoulders tense ever so slightly. This was the man.

Karai looked at the nametag, and saw the name. _Dalty…._ "Actually, I think I'm all set for the day. Thank you." She turned on her heel and walked out, a confident smirk on her face.

The limousine was still waiting for her in the parking lot. The driver saw she didn't have a bag of food, but didn't question it. She was already on the phone.

"Yes, I think I found our assassin. Look up the name Dalty, works at a McBurgerQueen."

**Turtles' Lair**

**Under New York**

Leonardo was pacing back and forth, grumbling to himself. "Where is he…?" He sighed. "Where did Raph go?" Raphael was always the trouble one, the one that didn't listen. He would always try and rebel, try to get his way. And now, he was breaking curfew.

Donatello was nearby, tinkering on a new gadget for the Battle-Shell. He glanced up, and saw his brother still pacing back and forth. "I'm sure Raph is fine Leo, he's probably just running late or whatever."

Leonardo gave his brother a fiery glare. "It's not that I'm worried. It's that he's breaking curfew!"

Donatello shook his head. The curfew was made by Leonardo, and enforced by only the blue-masked turtle. Drove them all insane.

Michelangelo walked out of his room, stifling a yawn. "You guys still here?"

"Raph still isn't back yet." Leonardo growled in response.

Michelangelo glanced to Donatello who just shook his head. The orange-masked turtle sighed, and walked over to the TV, and started a video game.

"Turn it down!" Leonardo yelled to his brother, who wasn't playing his game too loudly.

"Sheesh, sorry." Michelangelo replied, and the game went to one step above mute. "Quiet enough?"

Leonardo ignored him, as sounds were heard outside. The door creaked, and Raphael walked in, holding his head. "Man….such a headache…."

The blue-masked turtle crossed his arms. "And where have you been?" Raphael smelled really bad, it surrounded his green body. It was a distinctive scent too. "Alcohol?"

Raphael sighed, and stumbled a little, holding onto a wall. "None of you' business…"

Leonardo stepped closer. "Have you been out drinking!?"

"Casey had some booze from his uncle or somethin'. We were jus' tryin' it out…." He groaned a little, and tried to walk back to his room, stumbling and holding to the wall.

Leonardo stayed right with him. "Where?"

Raphael looked about ready to lose his lunch. "Casey's apartment. I need sleep…..I guess I didn't sober up in that guy's room afta all…."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "That guy?"

Raphael turned away, realizing a mistake. "I dunno, Casey's neighbor or somethin'."

Leonardo was ready to punch his brother. "You…..told someone else….?" He growled in a deep voice, fists clenched. "They saw you…?"

Raphael nodded. "Yeah…some guy…Din, I think." He found his room and closed the door in Leonardo's face. The sound of metal sliding was heard, the door was locked.

Michelangelo whistled lowly. "Heh…way to go Raph."

Donatello sighed. "Well, looks like we have a new friend after all…"

Leonardo shook his head. "I need to go find this Din. Mikey, you come with me. Donnie, keep an eye on Raph."

Donatello nodded. "No problem Leo."

Michelangelo perked up. "YAY! I get to meet someone new today!"

Leonardo smacked Mikey in the back of the head. "Shut-up. It's more serious than that, come on!"

Michelangelo was left rubbing the back on his head. "Oww…He hits harder than Raph…" But he followed his brother out of the lair.


	4. Red Liquid

Red Liquid

**McBurgerQueen**

**Grove Street**

Din swore under his breath. She had found him! Karai Saki had found him! There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She knew his first name and that was enough. How many Dalty's were there in the world?!

Actually….two…but one was dead…

Din glanced around the restaurant after Karai had walked out. Was she on her cell phone? Was she making a call? The limousine drove away, and it was just a matter of time before this place was crawling with Foot Ninja. And he was weaponless.

He needed to get back to his house. Needed to get his sword and some other gear back as soon as possible. But the Foot would no doubt be coming. Karai was far from stupid, and she would assume he'd head back there. He had no choice though. The weapons were more important.

He ran around back, behind all the gray ovens and microwaves, and dashed out the front door, no glancing back. Losing his job would be the least of his worries. He had a good twenty minute run from here to his house. Plenty of time for the Foot to set up a trap…

**122 Eastman Ave. **

Leonardo crouched on the rooftop of the building right next to Casey's apartment, the window in plain view. Inside, April's red hair could be seen shuffling around the room, her face twisted in frustration. Her lips moved, muttering to herself.

Michelangelo leapt up next to his brother, panting heavily. "Geez…Leo, how do you move so fast?"

Leonardo shook his head, and pointed. "There's Casey's window. Let's move."

Michelangelo looked toward his brother with pleading eyes, but the blue masked turtle was already hopping to the building, and down the fire escape. He sighed, and followed, his legs feeling more like bricks. Leonardo never was like this….

Swinging down the fire escape, Leonardo banged on the window. April jumped, and dropped some of the clothes she was carrying. She smiled a little though, and opened the window. "Hey, Leo." She said, her voice betraying her fatigue.

Michelangelo dropped in, and stumbled a little on the steps. His voice was cheery though, despite his own fatigue. "Heya April-Whoa!" he grabbed the railing, and almost fell.

Leonardo shook his head.

April saw the leader's disappointed expression. Leonardo had been really hard on them lately… "So, what brings you here? I would let you inside, but it smells like vomit." Her face wore a disgusted expression.

Leonardo didn't crack a smile. "Apparently Raph was here a while ago, drinking with Casey."

April rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Don't remind me. He's over there, passed out. He gets one crate of beer from his uncle, and he gets drunk out of his mind. Ugh…I don't know why I bother…." She said, shaking her head, and reaching for the FeBreeze.

Michelangelo opened his mouth, but Leonardo cut him off. "Well, apparently Raph showed himself to Casey's neighbor, do you know who it might be?"

April shook his head. "I got here, and he was-" There were sounds next door. Grunts, and then the sound of metal sliding on metal. The distinct sound of a swordfight. "What is-" She was cut off, as a loud bang was heard, and the wall shook.

Michelangelo grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Leo! Look! Foot!"

Leonardo's eyes widened, and he dashed along the fire escape to the next window. Oh….no….it couldn't be…

Michelangelo spoke. "Isn't he the guy we met yesterday in the sewer?"

"Get down!" Leonardo cried, as the man was thrown towards the window, shattering the glass, and then landing on the fire escape. He had a few cuts, but didn't seem too injured. His blonde hair was tinged with blood. His own…or the Foot? Which was better?

Din, Leonardo recalled his name, struggled to his feet. He glanced over to the turtles, blinked, but then immediately engaged in combat with a Foot Ninja who leapt through the window, and met him sword to sword.

Michelangelo was underneath his brother's body, having been thrown down by Leonardo as the glass shattered. "Leo! We should help!" He said, as he brother got up and turned around.

"No, Mikey, it's not our-" Leonardo drew his katanas and was immediately drawn into the fray. His arm went up, and his blade met a Foot Ninja's, before he moved and sliced through the arm of the Ninja. The arm fell into a red puddle.

Michelangelo's eyes widened. "Don't we usually just stun-?" He asked, but Leonardo was already following Din up the fire escape. A Foot Ninja leapt out of the window, and glanced to Michelangelo. "Heh, dude….you'll regret this." He said, before smacking him upside the head with a nunchuk, and trying to follow his brother up the stairs.

Leonardo found Din surrounded by Foot Ninja. How many had they sent up to get this guy? Apparently, a lot. The men, having seen the turtle, turned their attention towards him, and charged.

Leaping into the air, Leonardo landed on the other side of the wall of ninja, back to back with Din. "We meet again."

Din paused, as he stepped over his feet, moving in a circular motion with the turtle. "So, it wasn't a human to had me in the sewers."

"No. So, how does someone like you get so many new friends?"

Din sighed. "I'll tell you if I live through this."

Leonardo didn't crack a smile, instead moved forward, and swiped one sword across a Foot Ninja's face, and the other blade struck through a chest.

Spinning, he removed the blade, and then swung it around his chest, and swiped down another Foot. Blood was flying into the air.

Din had moved, and sliced another Foot, before turning and cutting one down the length of the spine behind Leonardo. The man crumpled onto the turtle's shell, who backflipped over Din, and landed in front of him, engaging the Ninja who were once fighting the man.

Michelangelo hurried up the stairs, only to get hit in the chest with a flying, bloodied, corpse. He cried out, and flung his hands to his chest, trying to wipe the blood off. Looking up, all he could see was red. The Foot was falling left and right, but the swords kept tossing blood to the sky. Din and Leonardo, moving as if a team, were completely destroying these men. They weren't just enemies…they were people too.

Michelangelo's breath caught. How…when…He turned away, and ran. Ran down the fire escape, ran into the sewers, and ran back home, afraid to look back.

Leonardo didn't even notice his brother running away. One man was left, and he was hanging off the blue masked turtle's sword. Clinging to life. Leonardo reached up with the other sword, and shoved it through his wiggling body, then slid both swords in opposite directions, ripping the body in two.

Din's eyes widened. This was the man-turtle he had met in the sewers…He was right to be scared.

Leonardo looked to the mess he had created on the roof. "The police will no doubt be on their way."

Din nodded. The turtle's voice was cold. Cold as ice…The blue mask was appropriate. "Yes…I should go."

"With me," Leonardo's head turned. "You're coming with me."

Din was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"I have some explaining to do. You need to come with me. Or die." The swords were still in those dangerous green hands.

Sounded like an obvious decision to Din. "Alright."


End file.
